


Genderbend Trek Adventures

by surrenderdammit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Comic, Digital Art, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Humor, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Romance, Transporter Malfunction, Tropes, cliches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a transporter malfunction, Captain Kirk, Mr Spock and Doctor McCoy find themselves in an altered state. How will they cope, and what happens once the cure if found? </p><p>Series of comics drawn from 2010 to now, about cliches and tropes and bad puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> These were originally posted on my DeviantArt (surrenderdammit), but I decided to pick out the comics that were actually part of some sort of storyline and post it in a somewhat coherent manner here. Thus a lot of my in-between drawings in my "Genderbend Trek" series won't make an appearance here. If you're interested in checking it out, you can go here; http://surrenderdammit.deviantart.com/gallery/39308570
> 
> Sorry about my style changing btw; very little is consistent lol. It's been drawn over a long period of time so...
> 
> Also, a blanket warning: English isn't my first language, and I tend to mess up when I write shit by hand (which I do in these comics). So for any typos/grammatical errors...sorry! :,D
> 
> Anyway, hope you'll enjoy! :D
> 
> Cheers!


	2. OMGBOOBS




	3. yeah right doc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later, in sickbay, Spock drops by....


	4. physicals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, after some reaffirming...activities.


	5. HAI THARR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on, on the Enterprise.


	6. southern belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim isn't one to feel down about the whole thing. In fact, he might even enjoy it. A bit too much.


	7. AUNT FLO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've found their way to New Vulcan, with a few complications and misunderstandings.


	8. OHNO U DIDNT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just got worse for the Captain. Let's just all stand back for a while...


	9. ENTER SAREK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's got two daughters now, apparently.


	10. honey I'm home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shouldn't be surprised. Any Jim has the tendency to get into these kind of messes. Still, it's more of a pleasant surprise than not.


	11. NO NUTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the cure! Right...?


	12. TMI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dammit Jim, I'm a Doctor, not a sex therapist!


	13. SAY WHAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed like a good idea at the time, dammit!


	14. THEM DREADED WORDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't have a lot of good experiences with those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Now entirely up-to-date with the series :) Drew this one tonight! So now it'll be a bit before the next update, I imagine. Hope you enjoyed! :D


	15. ---MEANWHILE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a universe not so far away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a switcharoo?


	16. temporary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been an age but I'm back on my deviantart, posting some art! Finally got a new program to draw in, so I dusted off my tablet and started getting back into the game ;) Check me out! I'm surrenderdammit there as well :D


End file.
